staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:10 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Przejrzeć na oczy, odc. 8 (Sight For Sore Eyes); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Detektyw Maciuś, odc. 13 (Detective Maciuś); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i młody wiatr, odc. 34 (Rupert and the Playful Wind); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:35 BBC w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 2. Wiosna (Frozen Planet 2 Spring) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 20; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Twaróg z Hajnówki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5813 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5813); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - Kraina wokół Lublina; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 6. Społeczność delfinów. (Marine Mammals. The Dolphin Society) - txt. str. 777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2630; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Jedna Scena - To ja złodziej; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Prawdziwe życie - /12/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Prawdziwe życie - /13/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Ranczo - odc. 85 - Pojedynek czarownic - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5814 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5814); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2631; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2430 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest - txt. str. 777; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 94 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pan niania i Kręgielki, odc. 49 (A babysitter for the Skittles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Świdnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Rozmowy z katem - txt. str. 777 82'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Maciej Englert; wyk.:Andrzej Zieliński, Piotr Fronczewski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Marek Kasprzyk, Maciej Wojdyła, Grzegorz Wojdon, Zbigniew Suszyński, Danuta Szaflarska, Andrzej Niemirski, Marcin Jędrzejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Downton Abbey - odc. 6/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wypadek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 94 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Nad rzeką, której nie ma - txt. str. 777 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Konarska, Tomasz Hudziec, Mirosław Baka, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Magda Scholl, Andrzej Mastalerz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Notacje - Alfred Grabowski. Dajcie więźnia powód się znajdzie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wypadek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 91 - Matka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 5 Rzeczka Plumka (Muddle Earth ep. Babbling Brook); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 184; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 920 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 29 - Przegrane zdrowie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Świat bez tajemnic - Krótkie panowanie Edwarda (27 Inch Man); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 47 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Castle - odc. 35/58 (Castle ep. (A deadly affair)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/74; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Gala Festiwalu Sztuki Faktu - Toruniu 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 921 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 983; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 718; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 25 (Lie to me s. II ep. Sweet Sixteen); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Drony - niewidzialny wróg (The secret drone war); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Mumia: Grobowiec Cesarza Smoka (Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Chiny (2008); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, Maria Bello, John Hannah, Michelle Yeoh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Oficer - odc. 13/13 - Sto rąk; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 25 (Lie to me s. II ep. Sweet Sixteen); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:05 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Para mieszana - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:31 Listy do PRL-u 00:42 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Infoexpress 01:40 Telekurier 02:00 Serwis info 02:10 Info Dziennik 02:48 Pogoda 02:52 Sportowy wieczór 03:04 Głos mediów 03:31 Studio Wschód 03:55 Pogoda 04:00 Para mieszana - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 04:52 Infoexpress 04:59 Sportowy wieczór 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hermes Corporation (299) 09:00 I kto tu rządzi? (50) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Edzio Ośmiornica (202) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (30) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (204) 12:00 Duval i Moretti (1) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (8) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1686) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (301) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (529) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (407) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1687) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Psychuszkin (392) 20:00 Megahit: Policja zastępcza - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2010) 22:40 8 części prawdy - thriller (USA,2008) 00:30 24 godziny 6 (131) 01:40 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku 06:10 Mango 07:15 Co za tydzień 07:50 Doradca smaku (29) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (170) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Black & White (44) 13:10 Szpital (44) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (585) 14:50 Kocham. Enter: Galerianka (1/44) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Inne zdradzałeś, ale mnie nie oszukasz - czas na wariograf! 16:55 Szpital (45) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (171) 18:55 Doradca smaku (30) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1744) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dyrektorka (1023) 21:30 Lekarze (7) 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Wybrani (6) 00:30 Partnerki (4/15) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii (892) 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Inne zdradzałeś, ale mnie nie oszukasz - czas na wariograf! 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:30 Triumf miłości (111) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (60) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (2) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (93) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (94) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Życiowe role gwiazd (1) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (3) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (61) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (95) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (96) 19:00 Galileo (349) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Zagadkowe zgony (5) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Zagadkowe zgony (6) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Szybciej od dźwięku - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Portugalii - rajdy 01:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 01:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 02:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (13) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (4) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (2) 07:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (4) 08:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (14) 09:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (61) 09:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (62) 10:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (8) 11:00 Nash Bridges (11) 12:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (31) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 13:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (9) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (15) 16:50 Nash Bridges (12) 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (9) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (21) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (22) 20:00 W krainie ognia i lodu - film przygodowy (Rumunia,2008) 21:55 Ogień zniszczenia - film katastroficzny (Kanada,USA,2006) 23:50 Pora mroku - horror (Polska,2008) 01:50 Zobacz to! TVN 7 04:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Picodon - ser kozi (5/15) 05:25 We dwoje (3) - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Męski typ 2: Marek Kamiński (2/9) 07:15 Brzydula (229) 07:45 Brzydula (230) 08:20 Sąd rodzinny: Co do grosza (9) 09:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Tragiczny koniec wycieczki na narty (306) 10:20 Agenci NCIS 7 (1/24) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni (10) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Tatuś (307) 14:55 Dr House 3 (19/24) 15:55 Ostry dyżur 3 (64) 16:55 Brzydula (231) 17:30 Brzydula (232) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 7 (2/24) 19:00 Dr House 3 (20/24) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Prawdziwa zbrodnia - thriller (USA,1999) 22:35 Premiera: Kobra - oddział specjalny 16 (3/15) 23:40 Dzień próby - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:15 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Holland (3) 04:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (31) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (158) 08:00 Pippi (24) 08:25 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (10) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (26) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (16) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (12) 10:25 Był sobie człowiek (7) 11:00 Był sobie kosmos (7) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (37) 11:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (38) 11:55 Reksio (16) 12:05 Reksio (17) 12:20 Ja ci pokażę (13) 12:30 Ja ci pokażę (14) 12:50 Pippi (25) 13:20 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (10) 13:50 Łowcy smoków (1) 14:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (17) 14:55 Pszczółka Maja (13) 15:25 Był sobie człowiek (7) 16:00 Był sobie kosmos (7) 16:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (37) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (38) 17:00 Reksio (16) 17:10 Reksio (17) 17:30 Ja ci pokażę (13) 17:40 Ja ci pokażę (14) 18:00 Świat zwierząt 2 (7) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Brudna robota (6) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Błękitny patrol (32) 21:25 Codzienna 2 m 3 (61) 22:00 Sekrety i kłamstwa (31) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (25) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Gramy po polsku (46) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (63) - program muzyczny 02:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (19) 07:40 Oggy i ferajna (29) 08:10 Galileo EXTRA (48) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:30 Telesprzedaż 11:05 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (30) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Ryzykanci 5 (14) 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:45 Ryzykanci 5 (15) 15:45 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (30) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 16:50 Dekoratornia 17:20 Dekoratornia 17:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 19:00 Eva Luna (42) 20:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Portugalii - rajdy 21:00 Linia uskoku - film katastroficzny (USA,2004) 22:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (7) - program rozrywkowy 00:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:15 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:45 mała Czarna - talk show 02:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - Feyenoord Rotterdam 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: RKC Waalwijk - Feyenoord Rotterdam 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dynamo Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dynamo Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - 1. mecz półfinałowy: Orlen Wisła Płock - KS Azoty-Puławy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - 1. mecz półfinałowy: Orlen Wisła Płock - KS Azoty-Puławy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Ajax Amsterdam 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Ajax Amsterdam 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Cafe Futbol 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Cafe Futbol 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - 2. mecz półfinałowy: VIVE Targi Kielce - SPR Chrobry Głogów 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - 2. mecz półfinałowy: VIVE Targi Kielce - SPR Chrobry Głogów 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz o 3. miejsce 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz o 3. miejsce 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Lokomotiw Moskwa - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Lokomotiw Moskwa - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Kartoteka 4 (7/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:50 W ostatniej chwili (1/11) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (3/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:20 Rozmowy w toku 13:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (7/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 13:50 Życie w przepychu (2/20) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina,2011) 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (7/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (7/9) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Ola w trasie (1/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 21:15 Świat bez fikcji 2 (5/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Ostre cięcie (2) - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? (2/6) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2013) 23:05 Kartoteka 4 (7/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:05 Cela - reportaż 00:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (3/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 01:05 Wizyta u szamana (1/4) 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 03:30 Kartoteka (5/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:25 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (7/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 05:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Sam (177) 08:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Obudzone demony (178) 09:00 Ewa gotuje 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Męski striptiz (8) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Paraliż pana ordynatora (29) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1686) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hermes Corporation (299) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Musisz żyć (29) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (890) 13:30 Ewa gotuje 14:00 Linia życia (28) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Męski striptiz (8) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Paraliż pana ordynatora (29) 15:30 Graczykowie: Pierwszy kontakt (32) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Twardy głaz (295) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1687) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Irlandzki łącznik (249) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: Operacja (1) 20:30 Linia życia (29) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Snajper (50) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hermes Corporation (299) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Szczur lądowy (211) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Twardy głaz (295) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Męski striptiz (8) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Paraliż pana ordynatora (29) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Kulturanek: "Mówi dziecko do obrazu" (9) 08:45 Portrety: Björk: głos duszy - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,1997) 09:50 Toccata - film obyczajowy (Polska,1983) 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Powróćmy jak za dawnych lat: Wieczór 1 - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Gustaw Holoubek - nie tylko o teatrze (6) - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Kalina Jędrusik - program muzyczny 12:50 Kulturanek: "Mówi dziecko do obrazu" (9) 13:30 Lęk przestrzeni - film obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 14:35 Toccata - film obyczajowy (Polska,1983) 16:00 Hala odlotów: Niewygodne tematy, wolność wypowiedzi (29) - talk show 17:00 Portrety: Björk: głos duszy - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,1997) 18:10 Karczma na bagnach - film obyczajowy (Polska,1982) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:35 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Huśtawka 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Wszyscy inni - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2009) 22:25 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Umarła klasa (12) - magazyn kulturalny 22:40 Informacje kulturalne 23:05 Videogalerie: Anna Baumgart (77) - magazyn kulturalny 23:25 Videogalerie Aneks - Audiomurale - magazyn kulturalny 00:10 Wiosna z tańcem: Yondering - balet 00:50 Wiosna z tańcem: Opus 100 - balet 01:25 Sztuka czytania 2 (2) - magazyn 02:00 Panorama kina światowego: Wszyscy inni - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,2009) 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.04.1989 08:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak orientu (121) 08:40 Dary i ludzie: Wazowie i Fortalicjum Marianum 09:00 Janosik: Zbójnickie prawo (2/13) 10:00 Historia polskiego videoclipu: Lata osiemdziesiąte 10:45 Zaproszenie: Małopolskie z drewna budowanie - program krajoznawczy 11:10 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Puszcza 11:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Operacja "Odessa" (2) 12:45 Cafe Historia: Cafe historia - program publicystyczny 13:15 Nieposłuszeństwo - Aristides de Sousa Mendes - film biograficzny (Francja,2008) 15:15 Oblicza ludobójstwa (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Łemków - cykl dokumentalny 16:40 Za bramą - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1980) 17:10 Janosik (3/13) 18:00 Flesz historii (126) - cykl reportaży 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Zapiski z kraju Czhollima - film dokumentalny 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 15.04.1989 19:45 Spór o historię: Bitwa pod Budziszynem 1945 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 20:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:00 Miasto czarnej herbaty - film obyczajowy (Chiny,2010) 22:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Słój - cykl reportaży 23:05 Widziałam: Kraj raj 23:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Tajemnica podziemnego miasta - cykl reportaży 00:10 Krzyżacy - powstanie, potęga, upadek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 01:15 Skarga - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2012) 02:05 Skarby opactwa w Krzeszowie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 02:45 Inna pamięć - porucznik Knorr i major Haarde - reportaż 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:10 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Maleo Reggae Rockers & goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 30 Zwierzęta w lasach Podlasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7. Zaufanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Spicbergen Bogusz (212); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 797 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 49 Krzysztof "Kasa" Kasowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Notacje - Karolina Kaczorowska. Mój mąż Ryszard Kaczorowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Bocian ciemnego lasu; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Jestem Polakiem, bo tak mi się podoba; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 666* Akcja Wieśka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 34 Fotoradary - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia drwala; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Białe kruki na aukcji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 797 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 12/39 - Remont z przeszkodami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 3/13* - Niemożliwe - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Paryż - Jezus (213); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 8 - Kora, Trójka i Debiuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 57 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7. Zaufanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 12/39 - Remont z przeszkodami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 3/13* - Niemożliwe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Paryż - Jezus (213); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 797; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 8 - Kora, Trójka i Debiuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Duże dzieci (48) - talk show 07:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Dobry smak 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Wanilia 08:10 Opole 2009 na bis: SuperDuety - koncert 09:00 Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Perfect i goście - koncert 09:55 Rozrywka Retro: RetroTEYada (11) 10:30 Rozrywka Retro: RetroTEYada (12) 11:15 Duże dzieci (63) - talk show 12:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend (4) 13:10 Dzięki Bogu już weekend (5) 14:15 Szansa na Sukces: Ewa Farna 15:20 "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego 16:55 Życie od kuchni (4) 17:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Złoty smak 18:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Drewno 18:35 Rozrywka Retro: RetroTEYada (11) 19:15 Rozrywka Retro: RetroTEYada (12) 19:55 Duże dzieci (64) - talk show 20:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki 22:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki: Ekstrasy 23:00 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Galaktikos. Halo, panie pilocie! (1) - program kabaretowy 00:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Drewno 00:35 Opole na bis: Polskie seriale - na bis cz. 1 01:30 Opole na bis: Polskie seriale - na bis cz. 2 02:30 Zakończenie programu